vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Louis Cathedral
St. Louis Cathedral is the seat of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese and is among the oldest cathedrals in the United States. It is located in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Its bell tower has served as the base of operation for a number of Witches, most notably Finn Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, and, most recently, Dahlia. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In The Devil is Damned, Finn was using the bell tower of St. Louis Cathedral as a work space while he attempted to perform a locator spell to find his brother Niklaus' hybrid daughter Hope Mikaelson. While there, Freya, having just escaped the Fauline Cottage, reunited with him there and revealed that she was still alive. The two siblings caught up, during which time Finn informed Freya of Hope's existence, leading the two to start to formulate a plan to find her together. Freya helped him set up a powerful locator spell that allowed him to finally break through the cloaking spell shielding Hope at the first Mikaelson safe house in Arkansas, and before Finn left to track the child down, Freya presumably performed another spell on her talisman before giving it to him to protect him from their siblings. In They All Asked For You, after Freya resurrected both Finn's spirit and Finn's current vessel, Vincent Griffith, the two returned to the cathedral, where Finn recovered from his serious burns and stab wounds. It was there that Finn and Freya made plans for Finn to channel their father, Mikael, so he would have the magical strength he needed to fight their siblings once again. In Save My Soul, it was shown that Freya had made the cathedral's bell tower her temporary home while she settled her business in the French Quarter. After Klaus snapped her neck to test her claim that she was essentially immortal, he brought her back to the bell tower to heal, insisting that he only allowed people he trusted to stay at his home. It was there that Freya confessed to Klaus that she had been pregnant with a son in the early 15th century with her first love, Mathias. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya, still staying at the cathedral, returned there after creating a memorial for the recently-deceased Mikael at Lafayette Cemetery. Elijah came to visit and try to talk her into continuing her alliance with himself, Klaus, and Rebekah, but Freya refused, and instead insisted that if they wanted her help, they'd have to choose between Klaus or herself. in City Beneath The Sea, Freya and her siblings discussed their plan to kill Dahlia in the bell tower at the beginning of the episode. In Fire with Fire, Dahlia used the bell tower as a base of operation after she and Klaus formed an alliance, in which Klaus would allow her to channel Hope's power and teach her how to use her immense magical gifts in return for Dahlia allowing Klaus to continue raising Hope as her father. In the bell tower, Dahlia stopped the spell she had cast to cause a torrential thunderstorm to flood the Bayou and keep Hayley, Jackson, Hope, and the Crescent werewolves from being able to flee the state from them. |-|Season Three= In Beautiful Mistake, Freya is seen in the church casting a spell in the attic where she used to work before she moved into the compound. On the table there are a dozen lit white candles, a smoking sage smudge-stick, and a map, while a spindle hangs from the chandelier and points Morocco on the map. In each of Freya's hands are various multi-colored crystals, and there are several other tables and candlabrums full of lit candles as well. After a moment, Freya, with her eyes closed reaches over and picks up a shot glass full of dark liquor before downing it in one gulp. The alcohol activates Freya's spell, allowing her to astral project to a hostel in Morocco. After her meeting with Rebekah, Freya lifts her glass in toast before they each drink their shot. Doing so returns Freya's astral form to her physical body, and she opens her eyes to find herself once again sitting at the table in Church. She smiles when she thinks about her reunion with Rebekah. Later, Freya is preparing to cast yet another spell while Elijah paces around the room and watches. She has dozens of white candles lit on the table around her while she pours drops of various colored potions and pinches of herbs into a small stone cauldron. Then Freya and Elijah share the same worried look before Freya takes a deep breath and starts to cast the spell. As she chants, the spindle from earlier starts to spin around over the map on the table as it finds its location and both of them go to meet Rebekah at Morocco. In Out of the Easy, Freya is seen preparing a global locator spell with the help of Elijahs blood. She is surrounded by Elijah, Vincent and Hayley who have concerns about the amount of power it would take to perform the large-scale spell. Freya pours the cauldron of Elijah's blood onto the map and begins to chant, unfortunately, the blood just expands to fill the map, Freya realizes that the magic she is fighting is too strong, probably the magic of the Moroccan Witch. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Freya and Vincent cast a spell here on Camille O'Connell to make her look like Aurora de Martel to trick Aurora's brother into getting in a shipping container so that Cami could trap him for eternity with the Serratura. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, Freya, who is escorted by Hayley and Kol come to do a locator spell. Kol comments "This is where you absolutely had to do a locator spell?" Freya responds with "When I first moved to New Orleans. I primed this space, marked it with my magic, made it mine" meaning the fastest way to locate Klaus was for Freya to be in the bell tower to cast her locator spell. In Keepers of the House, Keelin waits at the cathedral for Freya, with a jar of Marcel's venom. When Freya arrives, she removes the hex on the moonlight ring she gave Keelin. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Freya is preparing a protection spell for the compound that is bound to her heartbeat, when Keelin enters and tells her about a job interview she has at St. Theodora's Clinic. In Queen Death, Keelin visits Freya at the Cathedral as she is preparing another protection spell, bound in representational magic. Freya reveals to Keelin that she has set up a romantic brunch for the two. However, they don't get to eat it as Freya has to deal with more family drama. In The Feast of All Sinners, |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Til the Day I Die, Appearances ;Season Two *''The Devil is Damned'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' ;Season Three *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' ;Season Four *''No Quarter'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Queen Death'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' ;Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''Til the Day I Die'' Trivia * St. Louis Cathedral served as a temporary home for Freya Mikaelson for a time after she had left the Fauline Cottage following her century-long sleep. However, as of Ashes to Ashes, Freya has begun living at the Mikaelson compound and helping Klaus raise and train Hope. As a result, the cathedral is no longer known to be serving as a resident for any characters. * The cathedral's bell tower served as the site of Freya and Finn's first reunion since Freya had been taken from the Mikaelson family by Dahlia in 977 A.D. Gallery Cathedral4.png Wormwood and Ripple Weed.png Cathedral2.png Cathedral3.png Cathedral6.png Normal_TheOriginals220-0047.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0236.jpg Normal TO306 0177Freya.jpg TO405-020-St. Louis Cathedral.png TO405-033-St. Louis Cathedral.png TO405-056-St. Louis Cathedral.png TO413-036-St. Louis Cathedral.png TO413-037-Freya.png TO413-038-Freya.png TO501-031-Freya.png TO501-054-Vincent-Freya.png TO502-116-Vincent.png TO502-117~Vincent-Ivy.png TO511-072-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-073-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-075-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-076-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png See Also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Community Location Category:Churches